Summer Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: During a really hot day in Gravity Falls, Dipper finally reveals to Wendy his feelings and she in turn makes the day even hotter. One-Shot


As it was a hot summer day at the Community Pool in Gravity Falls, Dipper who's doing his job, along with Wendy who was also doing hers too, the both of them in their swim clothing, making sure that everyone at the Community Pool is safe and sound, and none of them try to steal anything that's pool property.

"Man, it's great to be back here at the Community Pool again. Don't you agree, Dipper?" Wendy asked curiously as she looked at him, which he began to smile and nod. "Yeah. It is great." Dipper told her as they both began to lay back together, watching the view of everyone enjoying the pool, and the pool itself.

While they did, Dipper began to soon look over at her seeing the sunshine glow on her, making him smile at her, as while smiling, he began to wonder if he should tell her his feelings or not, but after a little while, he made his mind and soon sighed as he asked.

"Wendy?"

She looked over at him curiously. "Yes, Dipper?" She asked with a smile as he began to hold her hand as he asked with a smile. "Follow me, please?" She gave a little blush and nodded to him.

"Sure." She said as they both began to get off of the Lifeguard tower seat before climbing down the ladder of it carefully, soon as they were down Dipper began to lead Wendy to where he wants to bring her, surprising her as they go out of the Community Pool, outside from it to the streets of Gravity Falls near where the pool's at, both still in their swim clothes.

Once there, Wendy began to ask curiously. "Why are we out here on the streets Dipper?" He looks at her and explains. "Because...I want to tell you something that I'm sure you would like to know about." After telling her she began to smile and told him.

"I'm listening," After telling him he then began to inhale before exhaling calmly as he soon began to tell her. "Wendy. Ever since we first met I began to feel something inside my heart that I've never felt before. At first, I thought it was it was something else, like the air, or atmosphere in Gravity Falls, but after we began to hang out more, chilling on the Mystery Shack Roof, playing games and a few other things, I began to notice what it really was."

Saying this made Wendy blush a bit more as Dipper then told her. "Wendy...What I'm saying is...I love you." After telling Wendy, her blush began to appear more visible, as to Dipper's surprise Wendy began to hug him, sitting down on one knee as she told him. "I love you too Dipper." They then break the hug and look at one another with a smile.

"Ever since we met too when you came to Gravity Falls, I began to feel something in my heart too. I also thought it was something else. But like you said, when we began to hang out more, I noticed what I really was too...Love."

When she finished they both began to stare into one another eyes and began to lean forward to each other, soon going into a passionate kiss, holding each other close, soon after kissing, they smiled at one another. "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Dipper." Soon after saying that they both then went into another kiss, soon laying down on the street which began to bring attention to those around them passing by, as they watch the two who broke their kiss and looked at one another happily. "I always wanted to make love to you in public."

Wendy told Dipper who smiled at her. "I always wanted to as well." After telling her he went down to her pelvis, smiling as he looked at the pelvis of her swimsuit and began to pull it aside, exposing her pussy lips which he smiled at before going down to them, causing Wendy to gasp as he began to lick her pussy, causing her to moan as people watch.

"Ooh, Dipper."

She said which made him smile as he continued licking, causing her to grab the back of his head and hold it down for a little while, wanting him to continue in which he did as he soon began to suck on them, causing her to moan louder and hold him down more as he continues, after a couple of minutes she began feeling the sensation inside of her begin to rise, realizing what it was she looked down at Dipper.

"Dipper, I'm going to cum," Wendy told him as he smiled and continued licking her pussy which she continued to moan from as after a few seconds her juices began to squirt out of her pussy, splattering all on Dippers face, coating it along with his hands which he used to protect his eyes.

When it was over, Wendy began to pant with a blush on her face as she soon looked down at Dipper, seeing him use his hands to wipe the rest of her juices off of his face before looking down at his hands before bringing them up before licking them clean, which Wendy continued blushing from as she watched till he was done as he told her.

"That was sweet." She smiled. "Thank you." After Wendy thanked him, he soon went up to her and began to kiss her on the lips again, which she began to kiss him back, as while doing so Dipper began to grab the sides of her swimsuit from the shoulders before pulling them down slowly, soon lowering them slowly to her waist before bringing them down from her legs to her ankles.

After pulling them off, leaving Wendy nude he then put them over to the side, which seconds during their kissing someone went up to discarded swimsuit and began picking it up before walking away with it to continue watching them just as Wendy started taking off Dippers trunks and underwear, pulling them down and off before putting them on the side, after breaking the kiss they looked at each other smiling.

"Here's the best part."

Dipper told Wendy who nodded to him in agreement as he soon went down and began making member enter her, causing her to let out a gasp as he went inside her pussy, soon making her moan as he pulls a bit out before pushing back in again, picking up the pace as Wendy began to wrap her legs around his sides, wanting him to continue.

"This is amazing Dipper." She told him as he nods in agreement before getting an idea as he looks down at her small chest and began to place his hands on it before rubbing them, making Wendy moan a bit louder before causing her to gasp as he began to suck on her nipples, causing her to hold the back of his head, wanting him to continue in which he did.

After a couple of minutes, the two began to feel themselves reaching their climaxes as Dipper was pushing in and out of her at a faster pace each second, Wendy looked down at Dipper, telling him. "I'm going to cum." He looks down at her.

"I'm going to too." When he told her after unlatching himself from her small chest they then continued, going faster before reaching the top as they went into a kiss, silencing their shout as they began cumming as Dipper came inside of Wendy's pussy lips she came all over his member and pelvis, causing them to both soon lay on the floor panting from what they've done.

While the townfolks around them saw they were done they continued on doing what they were doing as the two looked at each other with a grin. "That was awesome," Wendy told Dipper who agreed.

"It sure was." After telling her they began to lay down for a little while before Dipper asked. "Ready to go back to the Community Pool?" Wendy nodded to him as they both soon began to get up from the ground, Dipper began to put his underwear along with his swim trunks back on before the two headed back to do their work, with Wendy staying nude as they go back.

Later

Inside of the Mystery Shack, after a nice day at the Community Pool, Dipper and Wendy were both hanging out together over at the counter as Bf and Gf now as Dipper was showing Wendy a video of the two of them, making love in public on the street they're at while sniffing her undies she gave him as she's still nude from then as it was a rule at the Mystery Shack by Dipper's Grunkle, Stan, in which she is ok with as after the video ended, the two soon smiled at each other.

"I love you."

Wendy smiled at Dipper. "I love you too." She said too before they both leaned forward and began to kiss each other on the lips slowly and passionately.


End file.
